


Always On My Feet

by CaptainRomanoff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), F/M, Fluff, pregnant jemma simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRomanoff/pseuds/CaptainRomanoff
Summary: “Ugh… Fitz.”Snoring.“Fitz.”Still snoring.“For god’s sake, my husband is a heavy sleeper.”





	Always On My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first pregnant Fitzsimmons fic, and I definitely want to write more! Here's some cute fluff for these babies because they deserve happiness :) this was from a prompt on tumbr: "The baby will not stop kicking my bladder." Enjoy!

“Ugh… Fitz.” 

 

Snoring. 

 

“ _ Fitz.” _

 

Still snoring.

 

“For god’s sake, my husband is a heavy sleeper.”

 

Jemma got up (and struggled… she was heavily pregnant with swollen feet) and headed for the bathroom, feeling like she could explode if she didn’t make it in time. It was at times like these that she felt like she was a toddler again, but she knew it was because of the baby. She just kept reminding herself that, and already panting and out of breath by the time she pushed open the bathroom door, she almost slammed it behind her. 

 

“Jemma?”

 

_ Of course now he wakes up.  _

 

“A little busy right now!” She called from the bathroom. 

 

Minutes later, she opened the door and groaned, rubbing her swollen stomach, now the size of a large watermelon. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Fitz asked in a panic, well aware that his wife was just over eight months pregnant. 

 

“The baby will  _ not  _ stop kicking my bladder,” she said, clearly annoyed. “I feel like I have to take a trip to the bathroom every five minutes.” 

 

Fitz placed a gentle hand over her belly, rubbing it through her her loose sleep shirt.

 

“I’m sure it’s not trying to--”

 

“Fitz, I’m sure you took an anatomy class. Do I have to remind you--”

 

“No, I think I’m okay, I’ve read lots of pregnancy and parenting books,” he interjected. “I think it taught me more than I wanted to know about the female body.”

 

Jemma just laughed, cupping his cheek, feeling the stubble beneath her palm. 

 

“She could come at any moment.” Her voice was filled with adoration as she grinned back at Fitz, a look that he knew all too well. 

 

“Yeah… yeah,” He whispered excitedly, just as she felt the baby kick again. And this time, Fitz felt it as well, they were strong as if the baby wanted to make herself known. 

 

“I think she likes you.” The engineer looked up to see his wife proudly beaming down at him with pride, running her fingers through his soft curls. 

 

Then, a gasp came from Jemma again. She grasped her stomach and looked towards the bathroom door. 

 

“I need to--”

 

“Oh, um… okay.” Fitz opened the door for her, watching her practically run to it, as she was already pulling off her sleep shorts. 

 

Then, he heard another panicked sound come from the bathroom. 

 

“Fitz!” Jemma called, her face was filled with surprise. He opened the door hurriedly, seeing that Jemma was standing above a pool of water on the ground. 

 

“We’re gonna be parents,” he said in a low whisper, his jaw dropping. 

 

“Yes, and my water just broke!” She exclaimed. 

 

“We’re gonna be parents!” He repeated with a ridiculous smile. 

 

“Fitz!”

 

“Right--- okay, let’s go to the hospital!” said her husband, scooping her up in his arms. Man, she was heavy. She was pregnant, after all. 

 

But they were going to be proud parents, something that they’ve been waiting to be their whole lives. 

  
  



End file.
